


DaveJade Giftswap for queen-nepeta-leijon/Nepeta_Leijon

by FretfulFlower



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gemstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FretfulFlower/pseuds/FretfulFlower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DaveJade Giftswap for QueenNepeta/Nepeta_Leijon</p>
            </blockquote>





	DaveJade Giftswap for queen-nepeta-leijon/Nepeta_Leijon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PopRoxie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopRoxie/gifts).



I had a 4th picture to go with these, but it's not done! :c  
I'll add it to the gemstuck set once I can upload the pictures to Tumblr.

[](http://s1168.photobucket.com/user/Jade_Harley413/media/DaveJade%20Fusion1_zpsqlfmk4aa.png.html)

 

[](http://s1168.photobucket.com/user/Jade_Harley413/media/DaveJade%20Fusion%202_zpsq4jm8dnp.png.html)

[](http://s1168.photobucket.com/user/Jade_Harley413/media/KISS%20KISS%20KISS_zpsdqeifu9q.png.html)


End file.
